


Loving You is Worth Everything

by mikaelamargaret



Series: Pack Life [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chae Hyungwon, Alpha Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Alpha Lee Giwook | Cya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fights, Giwook fights Youngjo, Hyungwon fights a rando, Hyungwon is a good alpha, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Son Dongju, Omega Son Dongmyeong, but thats not really the point, i really don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelamargaret/pseuds/mikaelamargaret
Summary: Chae Hyungwon is the oldest alpha in his pack. He is set to be the next head alpha, and he should be spending his time worrying about pack matters. Instead he had managed to fall head over heels for the only omega in his best friend's pack. How was he supposed to court him if there were 20 alphas standing between them?Is Loving Me Worth The Work? From Hyungwon’s point of view
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Pack Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520576
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Loving You is Worth Everything

Chae Hyungwon was a strong alpha. He was going to be the next head of his pack, and as such he was a natural leader. His packmates all respected him and trusted him, even if they teased him more than they should. 

He had never had many problems making friends or getting people to like him. When he first presented and started high school there were always people looking to be close to him. His best friend in the entire world was Lee Jooheon. 

As another alpha he and Jooheon had a lot in common, but there were things about Jooheon that Hyungwon couldn’t relate to. 

Jooheon was one of 20 alpha’s in his pack. He was smack dab in the middle of them all. He had an older brother and a littermate named Bora who was also an alpha. Jooheon’s pack was well respected which was in part due to the fact that they were almost entirely alphas. 

The lee pack only had one omega, Lee Changkyun. 

Hyungwon’s own pack was relatively normal. They had 21 members in his generation, there was an equal mix of alphas and omegas, and they had an average number of littermates. The Chae Pack while respectable and upstanding wasn’t particularly interesting. 

Hyungwon had always done his best to make sure his pack was treated with respect. When he presented just before freshman year and it was official that he would be the next head alpha he took his position very seriously. Holding the responsibility of not only being the eldest alpha but also the eldest member of his pack meant a lot to him. He poured himself into his pack, doing everything he could to be sure he would be able to lead them effectively one day.

He had been entirely devoted to his pack until the start of his sophomore year. 

That had been the first year in six generations that a member of the Lee Pack had presented as an omega. 

Hyungwon despite being best friends with Lee Jooheon had barely met any of his pack members. When they were freshman Hyungwon had been introduced to Geumhyuk, the Lee Pack’s next head alpha, very briefly. He, of course, had met Jooheon’s older brother Hyunwoo and by extension Changkyun’s older brother Hoseok. He spent most of his time at school with the other members of Jooheon’s pack who were in the same grade as him. The only member of his pack that was in the same grade as him was Sanghyuk and the younger beta had his own friends to hang out with, so Hyungwon didn’t feel obligated to hover over him.

He had heard stories about Changkyun previous to the omega’s presentation and introduction to highschool. Changkyun was the younger brother to Hoseok and even before it was official that he was an omega the other members of their pack had doted on him and taken care of him. He was the Lee Pack’s most precious person, and that meant any alpha looking to get close to the newly presented omega was in for a very rude awakening. 

It had been pure coincidence and bad luck that Hyungwon had fallen for him.

-

The first time he had seen changkyun was the first day of his sophomore year. Jooheon hadn’t met him in the morning as usual, which he later found out was because he had been helping Changkyun. When Hyungwon went to meet him later for lunch Jooheon had sadly told him that they wouldn’t be able to sit together anymore. Hyungwon was disappointed, but when Jooheon explained he understood. The Lee pack now had an omega to look out for so no unfamiliar alphas were allowed anywhere near him. 

Hyungwon had told Jooheon it was okay and walked over to the table where most of his pack sat, but before he took his seat he took a peek at the small figure seated between Hoseok and a girl he didn’t recognize. Upon getting a good look at the omega Hyungwon felt his chest tighten. He was so small and despite his intimidating look he was extremely cute. Hyungwon fell fast and hard. 

He and Jooheon remained best friends despite no longer being able to sit together at lunch and his sophomore year passed like a blur. Junior year was much the same. He still stole glances at the Lee Pack’s omega when he got the chance and he held himself back from getting to close. 

Talking with Jooheon gave him more insight into the Lee Pack. According to the younger alpha, they only kept people away from Changkyun so that they could know who was serious about him and who just wanted something from him. That was something Hyungwon could respect and also a leg up in his competition to win Changkyun’s heart

-

It was Senior year, his last chance to court Changkyun, that he finally had a breakthrough.

It was the first day and he honestly hadn’t expected anything extraordinary to happen, but when lunch rolled around he was held back by jooheon. 

“Hey, I need some help with a project for senior year would you mind staying back a bit and helping me?” Hyungwon didn’t honestly see a reason to protest, so he stayed back in the classroom for a short moment to help his friend. 

The shocking part came when Jooheon offered for Hyungwon to eat lunch with them. It was the first time since their freshman year that the two of them would eat lunch together, and yet Hyungwon was more excited about the chance to meet Changkyun.

“All you have to remember when you sit with us is to avoid Changkyun. The others are probably going to be defensive especially Seungyeon, so it’s better to keep your distance. You probably won’t be welcomed,” Jooheon’s tone was light and it was obvious he was trying to make Hyungwon feel better.

The older of the two wasn’t all that concerned. He could hold his own in a fight, but he doubted any of them would actually hit him for sitting with them.

The two of them walked up casually and it seemed that the table stopped their conversation. Hyungwon raked his eyes over the group and stopped when he spotted Changkyun sitting next to his sister Seungyeon. Hyungwon didn’t let his eyes linger long because suddenly there was a low growl erupting from the group. They all turned their attention to Seungyeon. 

Jooheon seemed rather shocked at the blatant outburst and the two of them stopped walking forward.

One of the other members of the Lee Pack, that Hyungwon recognized as Jaebum, shook his head.

“Jooheon you should know better,” His voice was reprimanding, but the other alpha didn’t seem very guilty.

“Look I know but Hyungwon’s already been briefed and he won’t even be sitting anywhere close to Kyunnie. Besides I wouldn’t bring an alpha over here unless I trusted them,” Jooheon held his hands up.

Jooheon lead him over to two empty seats. He took the seat next to Luda while Hyungwon took the seat next to Eunbin.

He tried not to look over at Changkyun, and was both happy and sad when lunch ended. The rest of the day flew by in a blur.

-

When the end of the day came Hyungwon had to stay back to talk to one of his teachers. The rest of his pack would already be heading home, so he saw no rush to leave school. His teacher was kind enough to answer his questions and not much time had passed before he was making his way out of the school.

The walk to student parking lot took him through a section of junior lockers that he didn’t often have reason to walk through, and as such he didn’t pay much attention. As he walked through what he thought would be an empty hallway he was shocked to see Changkyun with an alpha he didn’t recognize. 

If the smell of fear coming from the omega wasn’t a clear indicator that he didn’t know this alpha then the hand that had him pinned to the lockers was.

Hyungwon felt the alpha in him rise to the surface. It almost scared him how much he wanted to protect Changkyun. 

As he was standing there both Changkyun and the alpha who had him pinned turned their heads in his direction. He could see the surprise and relief swim through Changkyun’s eyes.

Hyungwon let his eyes fade to gold and he couldn’t help the growl in his words.

“What do you think you’re doing,”

The other alpha removed his hand from Changkyun, and Hyungwon felt himself relax the slightest bit. 

“We were just talking,”

Hyungwon walked forward not stopping even as the other alpha took a step back.

“Just talking? In what world does just talking involve you taking an omega by the collar. Leave before I tear a hole in your throat,” The other alpha backed off but made sure to send Changkyun a glare that had the omega shrinking against the lockers.

Once the alpha was gone Hyungwon let his eyes return to their natural brown color and then turned his attention to Changkyun. He hovered close to the omega checking for any injuries.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” 

“I’m okay all he did was scare me a little I’m not hurt,” Changkyun seemed so small but Hyungwon could tell he wasn’t lying so he relaxed.

“Come on, I'll walk you out,” He lead them out of the school making sure to be close without touching him.

As they walked out of the school Hyungwon could see someone he vaguely recognized as Lee Geumhyeok, the next head of the lee pack. The older alpha had certainly changed, he had gained quite a bit of muscle and what was once a small tattoo on the top of his shoulder was now an almost complete sleeve. 

When he noticed them, he straightened up.

“Aren’t you Jooheon’s friend? Chae Hyungwon?” Hyungwon respected the civilized tone of the other head alpha. In a situation that likely had all of his natural instincts on high alert he was still being respectful. The least Hyungwon could do was the same.

He took a deep bow before explaining himself.

“Yes, I am Chae Hyungwon. I saw Changkyun in the hallway getting harassed by another alpha so I stepped in to help. I wanted to walk him out to make sure he would be safe. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble. I’ll take my leave now that someone from his pack is here,” He nodded politely before leaving the both of them alone. 

He walked over to his car struggling to keep from looking back at Changkyun.

-

His drive back home was uneventful and by the time he was stepping foot in the packhouse, he was shocked to find he missed Changkyun more than he thought he would. 

Luckily he didn’t have much time to think about it, because as he was walking through the door two bodies went whizzing past him almost knocking straight into him. He turned his head to see Soonyoung chasing after his younger brother Chan.

He sighed and walked further into the hectic living room.

Seokmin and his littermate Dawon were busy playing Monopoly with Taeyang and Hyungwon’s younger brother Hwangwoong, and from the looks of it Dawon was winning.

There was an ungodly screeching coming from behind the couch and when Hyungwon went to see what it was he was unsurprised to find Yoojung sitting on top of her own littermate Minhyuck.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, and when Hyungwon rushed in to see what happened he was met with a very unusual sight.

Soobin was standing with a bowl over her head dripping some type of batter down her face, while Yewon and Jiwoo stood off to the side in similar states of shocked awe. 

Hyungwon heaved a heavy sigh and got to work cleaning up.

He carefully removed the bowl from Soobin’s head and directed her upstairs to take a shower. Afterwords he tasked Yewon and Jiwon with cleaning up the rest of the kitchen. Neither girl wanted to take on the task and their puppy dog eyes would have worked had Hyungwon been a weaker man. 

Once the kitchen was in order he walked out only to have chan breeze by him again. He caught the younger alpha by the back of the shirt and stopped him in his tracks he did the same to Soonyoung when the older of the brothers came by. 

“Why are you two running around like heathens?” He raised his eyebrow at the sheepish duo. 

“We were playing tag?” Chan offered weakly 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and sent the two of them outside to play.

When he returned to the living room the monopoly game was in chaos and Yoojung had Minhyuk in a chokehold. He quickly removed the female alpha from her littermate and went to stop the game before it could get out of hand.

When the four from monopoly were separated and Yoojung was no longer trying to fight her brother Hyungwon collapsed on the couch.

It was hard to feel lonely when there were so many people around him, but sometimes Hyungwon wished he had someone to lean on. 

With everything in the packhouse calmed down, Hyungwon gathered his packmates for a movie night. Surrounded by the people he loved most in the world hyungwon felt happier than he had ever been.

-

The next day Hyungwon made his way to school with his pack in tow. Most of his siblings rode with him, and Junhyeong tagged along as there wasn’t enough room in her brother’s car. 

His first few classes of the day were uneventful, and more often than not he found his thoughts drifting towards a certain omega. 

Hyungwon knew that he really should try to school his feelings for Changkyun. There was no way Hyungwon would be considered good enough to court the Lee Pack’s only omega and there was no guarantee that Changkyun would even feel the same way, but despite that he still found himself wanting to do everything he could for the younger. 

Hyungwon wasn’t a particularly traditional alpha, but there were many things he stood by fiercely. He believed that alpha’s should always provide for their mate no matter what that may mean, and he believed that as a person if he didn’t act on his own feelings he would always live with regret. 

However, when he saw the army of alphas that he had to get through he sometimes if it would be better to regret and live or try and die after all Soonyoung was nowhere near ready to be the pack alpha.

Lunch was weird for Hyungwon.

He once again got invited to sit with the Chae Pack and their various boyfriends and girlfriends. This time when he approached the table nobody growled and that small bit of relaxation gave him some courage.

When Jooheon walked passed Changkyun to sit in his seat Hyungwon stopped behind the omega. He took a look down at Changkyun’s plate before grabbing his extra pudding and placing it on the other’s tray. 

Changkyun gave him a confused look and the only response he could provide was a shrug.

“They gave me an extra,” He walked back over to his seat next to Jooheon and did everything in his power to avoid the other alpha’s raised eyebrow. Jooheon, of course, had been there when Hyungwon bought the extra pudding and he of course knew that Hyungwon had lied. Luckily for him, Jooheon didn’t say anything. 

He couldn’t help but glance down at changkyun quickly, and he felt his alpha swell up with pride. Changkyun was happily eating the pudding Hyungwon had given him, and he tried not to look so happy that the omega had accepted his gift. 

Hyungwon could sense the tension at the table, but no one else said anything. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Changkyun for the rest of lunch.

-  
Hyungwon was understandably distracted for the rest of the day, unable to work on any of his assignments.

When the final bell ring he was happy to be dismissed to his locker. Once he had collected everything he needed to take home he found himself walking towards a certain section of junior lockers.

Changkyun was so focused on getting his books that he didn’t see Hyungwon until he turned to leave. He blinked curiously at Hyungwon’s collar bones before looking up to see who exactly had blocked his way.

Hyungwon had to stop himself from cooing at the shocked look on his face. 

He hoped he wasn’t too noticeably nervous.

“Could I walk you out again?” He was proud that he managed to relax his voice, but he hoped changkyun wouldn’t hear the anticipation in his words.

Changkyun nodded his head cutely, and the two of them walked out of the school like they did the previous day.

Hyungwon drifted slightly closer to the omega as they walked being sure not to touch him but also making sure to get closer.

They chatted as they walked and Hyungwon was happy that he could learn more about Changkyun. Even if it was only simple small talk being around the younger made him feel inexplicably happy.

When the two of them got outside Hyungwon quickly spotted the members of Changkyun’s pack and ushered the omega off with a quick goodbye, he then had to go through the horrible mortification of joining his packmates at his car. 

Sanghyuck had quite a lot to say about Hyungwon walking out of the building with the Lee Pack’s omega, but one serious look form the alpha had him shutting his mouth. 

-

Weeks went by in much of the same routine.

Hyungwon would always be sure to grab something extra at lunch to give to Changkyun, and then at the end of the day the two of them would walk out of school together.

He had grown accustomed to always seeing the younger. 

Unfortunately, not everything could always go the way he wanted.

-

About a month into the school year Hyungwon was forced to stay home from school.

The Chae Pack’s youngest alpha, and Hyunwon’s own baby brother, Giwook was having some problems at school, and the elders thought it best that, as the next head alpha and Giwook’s oldest brother, Hyungwon handle the situation

That left him sitting in the pack’s living room staring across the couch at the alpha 6 years younger than him.

“Giwook I know this might not be something you want to talk about, but you have to tell me what happened yesterday,” Hyungwon really didn’t want to push him, but he had to know what happened.

He watched in sorrow as his little brother put his head in his hands.

“I got into a fight,” 

That was not what Hyungwon expected to hear.

“How did you get into a fight?” Giwook was by far the most relaxed alpha in their pack, despite only having been presented for a few months.

The younger alpha groaned.

“It’s all because of Dongmyeong and Dongju,”

Hyungwon sighed. He knew eventually the closeness between the three best friends would become an issue. Giwook had been best friends with the littermates since the three of them were 7. He had always been a tad more possessive of them than would normally be considered acceptable, and when the three of them presented, Giwook as an alpha and the littermates as omegas, the elders from their pack had been worried that Giwook would stake a claim on them that he didn’t have.

“How did the fight start Wookie?” Hyungwon remained calm trying to soother his distressed brother.

“I’m not really sure. One second I was okay and then the next I had shoved Kim Youngjo,” 

Now that was even more shocking to here. Giwook was on good terms with Youngjo, and the younger alpha had to be aware that he had more seniority than him. 

“Can you think about it? What lead up to when you shoved youngjo?”

Giwook was silent for a moment thinking hard.

“I was sitting at my lunch table with Dongmyeong and Dongju, and then Youngjo came over. He sat down next to Dongju and they were talking and then he was touching him and then I was pushing him,” 

“Wook it sounds like you got territorial. It's not really odd, but it's also not good. You don’t technically have any claim over Dongju, you know that,”

Giwook let out a low growl.

“I know that I can’t claim Dongju. It’s not like I’m interested in him either! It’s Just. When Youngjo came over all I could think was that he wasn’t supposed to be there. Dongju is my friend Youngjo can’t just come and chat him up like he’s any omega! And after I shoved him Dongju was pushing me back, and Dongmyeong looked so upset and he wouldn’t even talk to me! He smelled so sad. I-I don’t even know why!” 

Hyungwon let his eyes flash gold and in an instant Giwook was back in his seat a lot more calm than he had been before. 

“Okay so it sounds like you reacted the way you did to Youngjo because you think of Dongju as pack, which makes sense seeing as you’ve been friends for years, but I need to know if the reason you think of Dongju as pack is that you think of him as a mate,”

“No! He’s like my brother! I-I don’t like Dongju,”

Hyungwon noticed how his brother stressed Dongju’s name, as if he was trying to say he liked someone else.

“Okay, Giwook do you like Dongmyeong?” 

The embarrassed blush on his brother’s face was enough to tell Hyungwon that he hit the nail on the head.

“I wish I knew why he looked so sad,” Giwook himself sounded close to tears, and Hyungwon wanted to coo.

“Wook, I think he was sad because he thinks you like his brother,”

Giwook looked up in complete shock.

“Why would he think that?”

Hyungwon sighed.

“You were all sitting at lunch, and when someone came over to talk to Dongju you got possessive and pushed them. To most people the reason an alpha pushes another alpha away from someone is that they like that person. To Dongmyeong it probably looked like you were jealous. He was sad because to him you were staking a claim on his brother,” 

Giwook was still confused.

“Why would that make him sad?”

Hyungwon tried really hard not to roll his eyes.

“He was sad because he likes you and he thinks you like his brother,”

With that final bit of knowledge things seemed to click for the younger alpha.

“I have to talk to Dongmyeong,”

Giwook was standing up and getting ready to walk straight out the door before Hyungwon stopped him.

“Unfortunately that will have to wait until tomorrow. For now go to your room and work on your schoolwork. You’ll have to apologize to youngjo tomorrow, and hope he decides not to kick your ass for pushing him,” 

Giwook groaned but did as he was told. 

The rest of the day went by quietly, and when everyone else returned home from school Hyungwon was happy to have the company.

Just as he was about to sit down and watch a drama with his sister Jungeun his phone rang. He stood up and walked out to the backyard where he would have some privacy. When he looked down at the caller ID he wasn’t surprised to see it was Jooheon.

“Hey Joo, what’s up,”

“You should have come to school today,” 

“Why?”

“Changkyun was attacked,”

Hyungwon felt his heart stop, he couldn’t bring himself to form any words. Thankfully Jooheon must have understood because he continued talking.  
“That alpha that cornered him the first day of school found him again at the end of school today. He was pretty messed up. His lip was split and there was a huge red mark on his cheek. Hyungwon you could see the fingerprints on his throat,” 

Hyungwon could feel himself shaking, and he was sure his eyes were completely gold, suddenly he was very glad he had gone outside to take the call. 

“I’ll take care of it,” The statement left no room for argument, and Jooheon didn’t offer any.

“Ok, I’ll see you at school Hyungwon,”

Hyungwon heard Jooheon end the call, but he stood there for a few more minutes clutching his phone tightly and trying to calm himself down. 

There would be hell to pay tomorrow.

-

The next day he made sure to get to school a little earlier than normal. Luckily the alpha that had attacked Changkyun was walking in with everyone else so he was easy for Hyungwon to find. They were in the middle of the hallway when Hyungwon grabbed the back of his jacket and spun him around.

“What’s your problem!’ The other alpha was pissed for a moment, but when he recognized Hyungwon fear flashed through his eyes. 

Hyungwon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the lockers. His eyes were completely gold and a crowd was gathering. 

Hyungwon took a tight hold on the other alpha’s neck and pinned him to the lockers.

“Want to explain why I got a call saying you attacked someone very important to me last night,” Hyungwon didn’t really let him explain with the tight grip around his neck, but he wanted an explanation anyway. 

“I. Said. Explain.” His words weren’t loud but they had everyone in the near vicinity shrinking back.

The other alpha sputtered, probably trying to get some form of air.

Just as hyungwon was about to lay into him a hand came to rest on his outstretched arm. He could smell changkyun more than he could see him, and the omega’s presence had him wavering.  
“Hyungwo-Hyung let him go, please,” Changkyun’s voice was soft and he found himself listening. He let the younger tug him away from the other alpha and the crowd that had gathered.

When Hyungwon saw that they were alone he sunk down to the floor and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe he almost killed that guy.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Hyungwon couldn’t help how embarrassed he sounded.

“It’s okay Hyung. Actually, I kinda liked seeing you defend me, but I didn’t want you to do anything to get yourself in trouble,”

Hyungwon looked up to see Changkyun giving him a bright smile, but he also noticed the way the smile pulled at the cut on his lip.

“I’m really sorry Changkyun. I just- when I heard about what he had done from Jooheon- I- I was so mad that I couldn’t even think about anything other than tearing his throat out,” As he spoke Changkyun sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Why were you so mad Hyung? I know we’re friends, but that’s not really something you do for a friend,” Hyungwon could hear the confusion in Changkyun’s voice.

Hyungwon gathered his courage.

“Changkyun. I like you. I want to court you if you’d be okay with it.”

He watched with bated breath for Changkyun’s answer and after a long silence, his heart plummeted.

“I”D LOVE IT,” Changkyun’s loud confession surprised him, and when he looked up again the younger had covered his mouth with his hand.

Hyungwon couldn’t help but laugh and after a while, Changkyun was laughing too.

He was really happy.


End file.
